Talk:Episode 184: The Oath of the Blue Flames/@comment-4842541-20140727062559
3, 2, 1 . . ."HENSHIN!" Unleashing, Red Mage Bootleg form! *BAM Ok, ok, fine, I'm being dumb, but I'm just going to try this again at least until Kai either loses or wins to Gaillard. Look at it this way, if Mage also summarizes, then you get two summaries, one from the master, the other from the bootleg. Which is me. *ZING So we're back with Cardfight Vanguard, the Search for the Blue Hair Waifu. At the very beginning we get flashbacks of the other two Memory Judgements that have been used against the good guys, recently made worst ever wingman Miwa and his lovely Waifu Misaki the banchou lady who can't change anything. Thank you recaps, thank you very much for the heart pains. And then the actual episode starts, and we're starting off with Aichi MK II vs Kamui the little brat that has a very polarizing reception. Ain't that right me? So anyway this should make for an exciting match right? Aichi MK II using a very new Liberator deck and having a new (better) representive to represent the deck vs the kid who uses just the coolest things ever when it comes to the deck (now if only the kid was as cool as his deck, am I right or am I right?). And as we've seen in the past, Paladin vs Robot fights end up pretty good. It will be exciting. It will be the battle of the century, Liberator vs Raizers. Obviously Kamui will lose but the excitement is still there! "Kamui loses 7 minutes and 21 secs in." . . . Wait what is that? "Kamui loses 7 minutes and 21 secs in." . . . I'm sorry can you repeat that? "KAMUI . . . LOSES . . . 7 MINUTES . . . AND . . . 21 SECS IN." . . . GYAH! *Ultimate Rage for a while Now then, since that is out of my system, yes, Kamui loses less than halfway through the episode. That's . . . really sad I got to say. The good news is though we get to see what Prominence Core does. And look, they even fixed up the artwork they messed up in preview. Another highlight before Kamui's super early death, is the fact that Kamui takes notes of all of Aichi's positive traits and even says that this is why Kamui sees Aichi as a real brother. Though we all know the real reason why Kamui sees Aichi as a brother, am I right or am I right? So anyway, Kamui loses, he gets pelted by white pellets instead of blue flames, and goes back to the Handsome Shop (can't remember the real name if any) where he is greeted by Gouki and self proclaimed honey, Nagisa. And Kamui insists that he has someone else dear in his life, but can't remember who. . . . So . . . Miwa and Misaki show hints that they are feeling that they're forgetting Aichi, while Kamui is forgetting Emi. Sweet bro you got there! So anyway since the episode isn't even halfway done yet, what's the rest of the episode to do? Why, the Double Dragons reaching the boss room while beating up mooks along the way! . . . Wait that's a video game. That had blue and red heroes . . . you can at least understand why I would confuse this. So Kai and Naoki reach the boss room, they see Earth (UCHU KITA!) and the legendary Blue Hair Waifu known as Aichi sitting at his throne. And then Gaillard just had to come and mess things up. And what's worst, he teleports the Double Dragons away to do battle in another room. So close, and yet so far. Your Princess is in another castle indeed. So Kai decides to fight Gaillard. And Kai suprises Gaillard by showing off the brand spanking new Kagero that is Kai's true self (would be more true if Overlord was involved) so it is the battle of the flames! And Kai shows off expert mastery of Legion by using Gojo as the first ride. Take note as this is actually a good move. But then they just had to skip the turn! DAMMIT SHOW! The first chance you have to show off a legit expert move and you skip out on it. You still did it but you skipped the process. Buddyfight doesn't even do- Gaillard: "Sick Liberator, Josephus!" . . . . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this isn't a fault with the episode but instead the subber, but this is still super hilarious. I need a moment for myself . . . So yeah, after riding Sick Liberator, Josephus (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) and after one brutal assault from Kai, we are treated to a flashback to when Gaillard was a young tyke. He lost his family to a fire. That's . . . . . . Are the Sendous the only ones with a living parent? So yeah, lost his parents, lost his home, he seemed like he was very well off too. And thus he had to go to an orphanage. Now where have I heard this before? *COUGHKAIBACOUGH* SO yeah, he's in an orphanage, kind of makes a friend, pretends to be a loner, gains a Great Silver Wolf Garmore card (A great big what!?), saves said friend's toy from bullies (SETO GAILLARD TO THE RESCUE!) learns how to play Vanguard, makes friends with bullies, beats up Neve in the championships years later. Life is good. And then the Fire Nation attacked. Literally this time as Kai is shown to be Gaillard's greatest enemy as Kai's little attack caused the whole entire orphanage to turn on Gaillard, turning the confident flashback of Gaillard beating Reverse rear all of a sudden into a scared version of himself. I got to wonder how Kai's attack led all the way to the orphanage though. So yeah, Link Joker attacked, it was all Kai's fault, Gaillard wants revenge against Kai. Starting to wonder who the actual good guy here is. I would vote for the French man but Kai is my homie and he is redeeming himself, so I'm going with Kai. And thus the episode ends with Gaillard performing a SEEK MATE! Ooh Gaillard, that might just be your first mistake, but who knows. Will Kai win? Will Gaillard get his revenge? Who will win in the ultimate battle of Red vs Blue? Will Kai and Naoki end up fighting over the Blue Hair Waifu after Gaillard is defeated? (oops wait wrong media) Will they heal some more after what they have been doing!? Got to tune in next time. And this is Red Mage Bootleg with this thing that he did last time. Signing off. And if you want a Mate Counter? Wait for the real darn thing from the actual non-Bootleg Mage!